She Blinded Me With Science!
by BlondieSheep
Summary: Fargo's surprise visit to the Warehouse doesn't go as planned... Claudia/Fargo One Shot


She Blinded Me… With Science!

By CubKitPup

'Well' Douglas Fargo thought as he curled up on the ground with his hands clamped firmly over his burning eyes. 'At least if I go blind, she'll be the last thing I ever see.'

When he was planning his trip to the Warehouse to surprise Claudia, he had not counted on her working with the shard from the Lighthouse of Alexandria, trying to discover if she could harness it to a handheld device for Pete and Myka to use on their missions as a backup to the Tesla. So now he lay stunned and blinded on the ground, suddenly regretting his decision not to call ahead of time.

He could hear Claudia's pounding feet coming from across the room. "Doug! Oh my god, Doug! Are you okay?" She dropped down beside him, her body hitting the floor with a metallic 'thud'. Claudia's hands were suddenly on his body, tugging him towards her so that she could examine his eyes. "Oh man, oh man, please don't be dead."

"I'm not dead yet," he told her as he let her pull his hands away from his face, though he still kept his eye firmly shut. "Just blind."

"Maybe you should have knocked," Claudia suggested as she helped him to sit up.

"What? Am I supposed to ring the doorbell of the big secret government warehouse?"

"Um... yes?"

Fargo leaned against the desk he had landed near with a sigh and finally opened his eyes but could see nothing, just a wall of black. He held up his hand, wiggling his fingers before his face. "Nope, can't even see my own hand."

Two warm hands wrapped around his. He felt Claudia's lips heat his skin where she kissed his knuckles. "I'm so sorry, Doug, but it's only temporary, I swear."

"That's a plus, at least," Fargo said to her, his head turned in the direction her voice had come from.

She released his hands and he could hear her shifting around on the floor. Then he felt her body heat against his side as she slid his glasses back onto his face. "At least they're not broken," Claudia optimistically pointed out. "So... can I get you anything?"

"Aside from my eyesight?" asked Fargo. "Water, if you have any."

"Coming right up, sir!" Dropping his hand, Claudia jumped to her feet. "Don't go anywhere."

"So not a problem," Fargo said, successfully drawing a laugh out of Claudia.

"I'm really sorry, Doug. I thought I would have the Warehouse to myself for the day because Pete and Mykes are chasing down some artifact that is bringing statues to life and Artie's in bed, still recovering from the Macarena Incident, so I thought I could play without anyone getting hurt - "

"Claudia!" Fargo had to shout to cut off her string of words. "Really, it's fine. As long as it's temporary, it's fine."

"Oh yeah, totally temporary!" Claudia's voice called from the other side of the room. "The guy Artie used it on was back on his feet in under five minutes."

"Yeah, it's starting to get better already."

As Fargo blinked his eyes repeatedly, the darkness was starting to fade. Brighter colors started to shine slowly through the darkness. One shadowy form detached from the others and moved towards him. Then the shadow, Claudia, sat down beside him and pressed a bottled water into his hand. "Thanks," he said as he fumbled with the cap and took a long drink.

Claudia took the bottle from his hand when he was finished. But when she started to stand up, Fargo, reaching blindly for her through his shadowy vision, caught a hold on her sleeve. He didn't say anything; even though he wanted to ask her to wait, he didn't want to sound so needy. Claudia, however, could hear the question in his silence and settled back down beside him, her hand finding his again and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

So they sat together on the cold floor of the office, surrounded by the typical creaks and groans that the old Warehouse always sounded off. Fargo watched as the shadows in his vision solidified into tables and chairs. Colors to their time returning but soon came back as well, starting with the bright green color Claudia had chosen for her streak this week. And then the details slowly came into focus: the writing on whiteboard, the map of possible 'pings', Claudia's experiment lying on the table where she had dropped it in her mad dash to reach him.

The return of his eyesight allowed him a better glimpse of Claudia, who was hovering beside him much closer than he had realized so that she could watch his eyes regain their focus beneath his glasses. She released a breath she didn't even know she had been holding when Fargo looked her straight in the eyes, not through her with that confused stare just a few moments ago.

As the last of the blurriness faded, Fargo smiled at her. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Claudia whispered just before she leaned in to kiss him. Without breaking their kiss, she shifted to sit between Fargo's legs, giving her better access to wrap her arms around his neck. Fargo's hands slipped to her waist, his fingers gripping her tool belt. Fargo had to admit that this was a vast improvement to his grand entrance of five minutes ago.

However, all good things must come to an end. Thus did their moment die when Artie, ever anxious to get back to work despite still being weak from the dreaded Macarena Incident, threw open the door and spied the Warehouse's resident tech girl locking lips with the young Head of GD on the floor of the office.

Myka and Pete were thousands of miles away, treating themselves to ice cream to celebrate the capture of the chisel Michelangelo had used to crave out 'David' when their Farnsworth began to buzz. Myka shoved her cone at Pete to slip the Farnsworth from her jacket pocket. When she opened it and received the call, the little screen was filled with Claudia's face.

"Hey Claudia. You can report to Artie that we got the artifact - "

"Get back here right now," Claudia cut her off.

"Why? What's wrong?" Pete said, leaning closer to peer over Myka's shoulder.

"Well..."

"I am going to shove you inside Lewis Carroll's mirror and let you spend some quality time with Alice! Or, better yet, just Bronze you and leave you in some forgotten corner of the Warehouse!"

"That would be the why."

AUTHOR'S NOTE

This little story was inspired by a prompt from the Warehouse 13 LiveJournal group Comment-Fic Party I started. The prompt? Claudia/Fargo: She Blinded Me… With Science

Pretty straight forward, yeah? :

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing involved with either Eureka or Warehouse 13 because, if I did, there would be a lot more crossovers going on.


End file.
